


Painting The Stars

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has too many responsibilities to take a holiday, so Merlin gets creative and brings a holiday to him, just for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting The Stars

Painting The Stars  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
Beta’d by HeavenlyBodies  
Rating: Teen +  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
Warnings: M/M slash content  
Summary: This was written for a challenge during Pornathon. If i remember correctly the challenge had something to do with Holidays, so this was my entry. No i didn’t win :P

Darkness surrounded the castle walls of Camelot. Merlin crept along the corridors and slipped soundlessly through the huge doorway, leading to Arthur Pendragon’s chambers. He padded across the room towards the bed in which Arthur slept and smiled fondly at the sleeping form of his prince curled beneath the blankets snoring loudly and entangled in covers.  
Merlin lifted the edge of the blanket and crawled under onto the bed. Arthur grunted as the bed dipped but never woke and so Merlin kept crawling until he reached the warm naked body nestled in the middle.  
The smaller man nuzzled at the dip of Arthur’s hip and began to lay a trail of soft whispered kisses along his torso. The prince moaned in his sleep, a whispered prayer of his lovers name fell from his lips as he began to stir. “mmm Merlin…”  
The young warlock continued his slow torture of Arthur’s body, stopping at his pebbled nipples to curl his tongue around them. Arthur groaned as he blinked awake and reached down to rake his fingers through the thick raven hair of his beloved. His voice laced with sleep and roughened by lust. “Don’t tease me…”  
Merlin chuckled against his heated bronze skin and wriggled up till their eyes met and he was sated between his prince’s legs. “Hey.”  
Arthur smiled and whispered against his cheek. “Hey you.”  
They sought out each other’s lips then, and kissed slowly, passionately, and lovingly. They were lazy in their kisses and soft touches. Till Arthur grew impatient and grasped Merlin’s pointed hips, pulling them down against him aligning their thickening cocks in a maddening friction. Moans filled the air but Merlin pulled back with a grin playing on his kiss swollen lips. “Not yet.”  
Arthur mewled and tried to pull his lover back to him, but Merlin resisted, instead placing chaste kisses along the column of his neck as he whispered to him. “I was thinking, we deserve a break… Just me and you.”  
Arthur grunted and fluttered his golden lashes closed as the tip of Merlin’s tongue traced the line from his neck to his ear and kissed the sensitive spot behind there that only he had ever known about. His sigh was heavy as he replied running his fingertips through Merlin’s ebony hair. “I wish we could… but I can’t leave Merlin, you know that… responsibilities…”  
His tone was mournful but cut off in a deep growl as Merlin bit down on that spot and smiled against his skin as he licked over the tender flesh. “I know, but I have an idea. We can’t go on holiday, but we can make our own… right here…”  
Arthur furrowed his brow and looked up into those dark cobalt eyes that seemed to see into his soul. Merlin smiled widely and giggled, wriggling out of his arms and pulling at the drapes around the four poster bead. Arthur watched him curiously, a hunger still evident in his gaze. Once Merlin had secured them in a box of drapery, no inch of light cracking through the thick material. He closed his eyes and when Arthur cupped his cheek and he blinked open lashes of dark pride, smiling as gold swirled enchantingly in those orbs, he spoke. “metinga fram bréostgeþanc ametan éaggebyrd æt lóclóca”  
A shiver ran through Arthur’s body, twining round his spine till the tips of his toes curled and his lips parted with heavy breath upon them. Merlin’s magic always had this strange effect on him, he was entranced by every whispered word of forbidden magic. Merlin flicked his wrist and at once, one draped wall of curtain around the bed came alive with a beautiful scene. Another flick f his wrist and the other material laden walls sparked with vivid images of the ocean and a beach from a far away land.  
Arthur blinked and rubbed his eyes, reaching out with a trembling hand and to his surprise he felt the ocean air brush past him, heard the sound of the gushing waves crashing at the shore line and gulls soaring in the twilight skies around him. “Merlin…”  
Merlin beamed as he watched the awe in his prince’s eyes. “Wait… what if someone sees? Merlin, they’ll catch you.”  
The young warlock placed a gentle kiss on his lips to silence him and then whispered against them. The images are from my mind, painted for only our eyes to see, any one else will merely see the drapes and an entirely too naked to still be talking.”  
Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin into his arms curling around him. “And you, my love, are entirely still too clothed.”  
They laughed and kissed as they shed the blankets and Merlin’s clothes. Once naked Arthur paused, the magical skies around them growing a darker shade of midnight hue, Arthur coiled around Merlin and pulled his back against his chest till they sat gazing up at the canopy of the bed, which a huge imaginative moon beamed down onto them bathing them in iridescent moonlight. Arthur whispered. “Let’s just sit… I want to hold you, enjoy our holiday.”  
Merlin purred contently snuggling into the arms of his strong prince. “Something’s missing… I know”  
Said the warlock and with a snap of his fingers and a hushed. “roderas”  
His fingertips alighted with twinkling starlight and he traced a glowing, shimmering line across Arthur’s cheek leaving there a rail of stardust before throwing his hand to the skies and painting them with starlight. “There, perfect.”  
Arthur stared in wonder and nuzzled into the side of Merlin’s neck. “You’re perfect. thank you for this… I love you Merlin.”  
Merlin smiled as he was tightly enfolded in strong arms and he whispered into the façade of night. “I love you too.”


End file.
